


Forbidden Fruit

by majicienne



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hate when I like a character and the writers just ruin them, I'm bringing him back to life dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majicienne/pseuds/majicienne
Summary: Writing that storyline/relationship in a way that makes sense.





	1. First Impressions

\- Principal Wardwell? You have a special visitor! - Mrs. Miggs sounded too excited for a high school secretary. But before Lilith could ask what exactly was happening, a man pushed into her office. 

\- Mary... - He exhaled, relief and happiness dripping into his voice. 

\- Yes? - Lilith was getting more confused by the second. 

\- I told you I'd be back for Valentine's Day. - The man said, as if that cleared anything up. 

\- And you always keep your promises, don't you? - She replied, desperately trying to save face while he came closer. That's when she noticed the flowers. But then she wasn't thinking about flowers because this stranger tried to kiss her. - Well, I....- She begun, moving her face away from his to avoid his lips. - Don't know what to say. - And how true it was.

\- I was going to surprise you at the cottage but I couldn't wait. - He went on. 

Lilith nodded - I'm glad you didn't. - Satan knew what she would have done if she had arrived at the cottage to find an over-eager man that she apparently should have known. Kill him, in all likelihood. Eat him, maybe. Definitely ask questions later. 

The man stared at her. - You look so different. - He said curiously. 

\- You don't approve? - Lilith noted this was the first time anyone had mentioned her changed appearance since she took possession of Mary's body. 

\- No! No, I love it! - He said, and she felt some relief that she didn't have to waste time explaining anything to this intruder. 

\- I just can't believe I'm finally seeing you again after... How many months? - 

\- I, uh, - Lilith fumbled for a date - seems like an eternity. Why don't we continue this at the cottage. - She said, apologetically. - I'm afraid I, I really have my hands full here. - 

\- Of course, you're principal now. Ah, I'll get out of your hair. See you back at the cottage. - He seemed to be struggling with words. She just wanted him out of her damned office.  
He then blew a kiss in her direction and the smile that she tried to form was more closely related to a disgusted grimace. 

After he was gone, she dropped the flowers as if they'd burned her.  
\- Mrs. Miggs! - She called, placing a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming. Curse this mortal body. 

When she saw her secretary she ordered: - I need you to tell me everything you know about that man that was just here. - 

Mrs. Miggs looked as confused as Lilith felt. - You mean your fiancé? Adam? - 

Lilith raised her head. Shock and horror clear on her face. A fiancé? A fiancé named  
\- Adam? - 

She was being punished for something. She had to be.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cottage scene is upon us and Lilith is confused.

Adam left the office feeling slightly dazed. He didn't remember ever seeing Mary so, so much. It was like her entire energy had changed. "You've spent too much time in Africa, old man." He thought to himself. Which reminded him, he had to get home to unpack.  
He grinned when he arrived at the cottage. He had missed it, almost as much as he had its owner. He just couldn't understand how he had managed to be away for so long. Of course, he loved his work. He had a calling for helping others, but how he loved her... It was overwhelming, really.

He noticed a few things were different in here, as well. The crucifix had come unhinged and was hanging upside down, and had they always had so many red candles?  
Never mind that now. He fixed the crucifix and started a fire. He took a quick sweep around the house. 

The bathroom sink was leaky. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips, she did always hate menial tasks.  
He fixed it, whistling a tune he couldn't place all the time. Just glad to be home.  
After finishing there was still some time until Mary got home. He started dinner and set the fancy set on the table. He had also missed a fully stocked kitchen. 

"The dance is today." He thought suddenly, halfway through the pasta's cooking time. "She probably has to go. Damn, didn't think about that". He decided to finish cooking everything, worst case scenario they'd had it for lunch tomorrow. 

He couldn't wait for her to get home. 

She couldn't bear the idea of going home. Just the thought of a man on what was now her personal space was driving her crazy. Lilith went over what her over eager secretary had told her. She braced herself and went inside. 

Lilith opened the door to find herself surrounded by all of her candles, every single one was lit, but the living space was suspiciously empty. She walked in slowly, almost tentative. 

\- Hello? - She asked, softly.  
The mortal emerged from the kitchen.  
\- Adam. - Lilith greeted him, an affirmation. They were not supposed to be strangers after all.  
\- Mary. - He said, in that same relieved tone as before, as he came closer to her. - I've got dinner coming up. - Then he kissed her.  
It took absolutely all of Lilith's self-restraint to not slap him, scratch his eyes out, all she allowed herself was a step backwards. But before she could say anything he kept going. 

\- And I fixed a few things: Your sink was dripping, the cross was upside down...- Adam pointed to the offending object and Lilith saw that it was back to its original position and a gasp escaped her throat.  
\- Oh! Wow, you've... have been a busy boy. - She said, still reeling from the strangeness of it all. - Why don't you sit down, honey? I'll give you a neck rub.- She proposed.  
\- Well, we have a little time to kill...sure - He complied. 

Lilith positioned herself behind Adam and began giving him a massage she was sure could not be enjoyable. But he seemed content just to have her hands on him so she kept going.  
\- So, Adam, you've been working for that charity group. -  
\- Mhm, physicians without frontiers. - He completed her information.  
\- And we've been dating for three years but - she interrupted herself to start reaching for the fire poker, once she had it by handle she continued - you're often out of town, travelling. -  
\- Not anymore; I promised you, that was my last big trip away. - Adam said while Lilith positioned herself to deal the killing blow. 

\- Oh. - He stood up so suddenly that she couldn't have reached him. She left her arm drop at her side. She was absolutely fed up with this whole charade.  
\- I brought you a gift! - Adam eagerly continued. She dropped the poker back to its original place and threw up the most innocent puppy eyes she could muster, just in case.  
But Adam wasn't looking at her. He was rummaging for her gift. Then he lifted up what Lilith identified as a tribal doll, she also noticed it was the first time in the whole evening that Adam looked a bit uncertain. 

\- Disturbing. - She said softly. - Also... beautiful. - It was odd how often she was accidentally telling the truth to this mortal. She moved towards him to receive the gift. It had been too long since she had received an offering of any kind. The Dark Lord was a jealous creature. No. This was real and it was for her. 

\- It's a fetish doll. - He explained. - From the Shona people. - Adam handed her the gift and Lilith felt it, for the first time in millennia. A tribute. It fed into her magic and she was breathless because of the sensation.  
\- I must admit I... I really love it. - And she gifted him with the first real smile she had given either mortal or witch in this new body.  
\- And I really love you. - Adam replied. While gently grabbing her by the elbows. He leaned in for another kiss. Lilith didn't move away this time but she kept her eyes open. How had she lost control of the situation like this? More importantly, why was she enjoying it? When he moved back she felt confused. 

The hands that were on her elbows were now on her shoulders. Adam paused for a moment and when she didn't step forward he dropped them off her. Relief flooded her, she couldn’t stand feeling caged. At the same time, however, Lilith felt a strange pang in her chest, she couldn’t place the emotion.  
\- When I was at Baxter High, - Adam said, oblivious to her bewilderment - I saw posters for the "Sweethearts Dance" tonight. -  
\- Oh, yeah. - Replied Lilith. - Oh, well, I'm afraid I'm chaperoning, so - Lilith was going to continue with her explanation, expecting anger or reproach, he was a man after all, but Adam interrupted her.  
\- Perfect! I'll come with you. – 

He headed back to the kitchen and Lilith just, stood there, come with her? But he had made dinner. Before she could question his motives further he threw a new piece of information at her.  
\- It'll be like old times. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Next chapter I'll do the ball with, you know, actual dancing. What did you guys think of Lilith's tribute?


	3. Danse Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dance vertically.

Lilith was not ready to have the car's door opened for her. She felt a very odd mix of endearement and irritation. This definately had to stop. Which reminded her...  
\- Wait! - She said. - I left my purse! - She sprinted out of the car an into the cottage. She didn't particularly care about the clutch per se. It was more about the little bottle of poison she had so painstakinglsy lifted from Hilda Spellman. That woman could brew like no other. Once she was back in the car she found her left hand in Adam's right. He kissed her knuckles and let it go. It was a blink and you'll miss it thing, and he did it so off-handedly, so naturally that she almost forgot to be angry. Almost.   
She reached for the radio on instinct. Anything to avoid the silence, or his voice. The song that was playing, because the fake-god hate her guts, was "Like a Virgin" and she suddenly felt ill and so so very tired. She stared moodily out of the window, waiting for the change. Adam didn't seem to mind. He even drummed his fingers to the rhythm against the stirring wheel. 

Adam thought that "Africa" was a good song to return home to. Fitting. Also, a bit ridiculous, he wondered why Mary didn't turn off the radio. Or changed the channel, she abhorred cheesy music and the ride into town was a bit long. 

\- Do you mind if I see what else there is on? - He asked, she nodded in what he thought was relief. He was getting concerned that he couldn't read her as well as he used to. 

He settled for classical music. That, she seemed to find more tolerable. 

\- So, Principal Wardell. - He said, when they arrived at the parking lot. - How did you manage to get your rightful position away from that sleaze of Hawthorne? - He asked, he was genuinely curious. Also, he had never liked that guy. 

That startled a laugh out of Lilith. She debated a moment with herself and then figured that she was going to kill him, so telling the truth would do no harm.   
\- I ate him. - She said, in a tone as monotonous as she could muster.   
\- I hope that's not an euphemism. - Adam replied, without missing a beat.   
\- Oh no. I really did eat him. You'd think a man his age would have thicker skin but no. - She teased.   
\- And the rests? - Adam asked, looking around as if to check no one was eavesdropping on them, before stretching his arm over her seat and leaning in. - I hope you didn't leave the bones just lying around. - He whispered into her ear. 

She was having fun. - No, I gave them to my raven. -   
\- Ah, - he said. - I wondered why you had a bird cage and those branches. That's one mystery solved. - He then got out of the car and around it to open the door for her, again. 

\- You ready? - Adam asked. Lilith was, for a change, she didn't feel like running in the other direction. 

As soon as they entered the room they were surrounded by the staff. She didn't remember them being so enthusiastic about her before. Judging by the chorus of "Adam!" they probably still weren't. She let the mortal to his greetings. He probably should enjoy his last moments on Earth. Se greeted a couple of the students and then lounged bored by a wall. Every bit a tired chaperone. 

When she was sure no one was watching her anymore she started edging towards the punch bowl. She carefully made sure no one was unto her, while she gently pulled the flask out. Then she felt a hand on her waist, and that mortal was hugging her from behind. 

\- Mary Wardwell, are you spiking the punch? - He asked, conspirationally. In that same teasing tone he had used in the car. - I thought chaperones were supposed to do the opposite: make sure that kids aren't spiking the punch. -   
\- Don't judge me. - She cut him off, sharply. She was mad at him for interrupting her, for daring to pressume what she was doing, she was bitter towards the Dark Lord for leaving her to rot in this cage of a town, she hated Sabrina, and most of us she hated when someone...  
\- Judge you? Mary, I want to dance with you! - He interrupted her inner tirade. - May I? - Adam extended a hand in front of her, expectant. 

Lilith thought that making a fuss about this would draw unwanted attention to herself so she went along, regretfully throwing a glance to the not-at-all-poisoned punch. 

When they arrived to the middle of the dance floor she suddenly realised she was in a world of trouble. Where was she going to put her hands? Where was he going to try to put his? Try being the keyword, here. 

\- You're thinking too loud. - He said to her, guiding her right hand to his shoulder and clasping her left between his fingers. He gently kissed her pal before starting to sway. 

\- Sorry? - 

\- You are miles away. You feel alright? We could cut this short. Blame it on the jetlag. - He offered. Lilith almost took him up on it. But she wanted to have another go at the poisoning-everyone-Sabrina-loved thing. 

\- I am fine. Just... - She thought of an excuse. - Just thinking about something you said earlier. - 

\- What was that? - He asked, twirling her and then bringing her back to him. 

She followed effortlessly and gracefully while replying. - You said coming here tonight would be just like old times. What did you mean by that? - 

He gazed at her in an odd way, then he blushed and looked over her shoulder.   
\- You mean you really don't know? - He asked. - Or are you making fun of me? -   
\- I don't know what you're talking about. - She replied. - I can't guarantee I won't make fun of you after, though. -  
Adam laughed and shook his head. Then he went quiet again.  
\- Remeber when we had our senior prom? -   
\- Vaguely. - Came the equally vague reply.   
\- You were wearing a red dress. - Adam continued. - I had never seen you in red. And it hit me, suddenly, how blue your eyes are, how beautiful your skin is, and how sharp your cheekbones and I was just, apalled by my own supidity, because... how was I noticing it at that moment? When we both were about to go our separate ways. It was frustrating. - The blush on his face was undeniable and Lilith realised tha he thought he was making her uncomfortable. 

Well, Mary Wardwell might have been. She was the future Queen of Hell and shame was not something she felt.   
\- That's very interesting, tell me, is this dress having a similar reaction? - She asked coily.   
He gave her a thorough once over.   
\- All of your outfits have that reaction. But yes, that dress is particularly nice. -

Lilith had several unpleasant revelations at once. First, that she was leaning forwards. Second, Adam smelt like the woods around the cottage. Third, she wanted to kiss him. And it was not in her nature to deny herself. 

When their lips touched, again, she felt a fire roar inside her. Lust rapidly coursing through her veins. She had forgotten this very pleasant effect of having a body. 

\- Do you want to get out of here? - Adam looked around nervously, probably worried about her young, perfectly healthy, charges. 

Lilith hesitated. In a purely utilitarian fashion, what would give her the most pleasure? She was weighting the pros and cons of mass murder vs sex Adam's hand gripped hers and pulled her out of the gym. 

-What? - Lilith's protest was interrupted by Adam's mouth crashing on hers. The previous tenderness was gone, this kiss was unadulteratedly hungry. A chill went down her spine and she grabbed his neck forcefully to bite on his lower lip and pull. 

And then her mind was made. It was a miracl- well a fortunate thing that they didn't crash the car, considering how hard her hand was on his tight throughout the whole ride. When they arrived at the cottage she was suddenly uncertain again. How would he be as a lover? Was he expecting something from her? Something specific? 

\- Why don't you wait for me inside, dear? - Adam suggested - I'm going to go get some more wood for the fire. - 

And with that he was gone. 

Lilith opened the door to the cottage and stepped inside. She took her shoes off and rubbed her feet absentmindedly. 

That's how Adam found her. Sitting on the couch, barefoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune it for the next dance, this one is horizontal.


	4. Muscle Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be a sex scene and nothing else. You can skip this chapter for the morning after.

Lilith had taken his words at face value and shed shoes, stockings, and jacket. She had also poured herself a glass of wine. She was as comfortable as she could be… physically. In the time it took for Adam to park the car she had started developing doubts about a tryst with the mortal, for many reasons. Firstly, it had been at least a decade since she had lain with the Dark Lord. And veritable millennia since she had taken any mortal lover. Asides from that, there was the matter of men being, well men. She did not enjoy being subjugated in any form, but she had a special abhorrence in her heart for sexual domination. It was what had led to her expulsion from the Garden, after all.   
She still remembered the years she had spent wandering the wilderness, surviving as she could, reduced to her most primitive form, all because she had said “no” to a man. 

As she reminisced about a life that wasn’t really her own, Adam came in. He let a draft of chilly night air in with him that sent a shiver down her spine. 

– I’m sorry. Let me stoke the fire. – He said, while bending down to the fireplace. Lilith watched him with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Wondering about his expectations. If he so much as touches me without my permission I’ll slit his throat. She decided.

When Adam finished, however, he didn’t stand up. He knelt and rested his weight on his calfs and just watched Lilith for a moment. 

– Is there something on my face? – Madam Satan asked coyly.  
– No, asides from those spectacular eyes of yours. – Adam kept on inspecting her, there was something on his expression that Lilith couldn’t place. – Do you want a foot massage? I don’t know how you can wear heels all day. – Adam offered.

It was a promising start. Lilith gratefully granted him permission. After a couple of minutes she sighed, feeling more at ease by the second.

– Girl could get used to this. – She said, as close to a request as any warning could get.

– I want you to get used to this, Mary. – Adam replied, earnestly. – I’m home now. And I intend to treat you like the goddess you are. – He dropped a kiss to the arc of her foot and calm quickly morphed into awareness inside of Lilith’s stomach.

The moment was interrupted by Stolas, cawing loudly. Something about betrayal of loyalties. Adam noticed, as well. 

– I don’t think your bird likes me. –

– Never you mind Stolas, just – Lilith took a sip of her wine, her throat was suddenly dry. – keep doing what you are doing.

Adam pressed his lips against her foot one more time, and this time he didn’t just peck. He kissed her, again and again. 

Lilith’s breathing quickened, the awareness quickly making way for lust. 

Adam switched from one leg to the other, one of his hands keeping her calf in place while the other inched upwards, towards her thigh. When he reached the hem of her dress he paused and looked up at her. His eyes were very blue. She nodded, wanting more.  
His hands kept going upward, fingers caressing the sensitive skin behind her knees. 

Instinct took over, when his lips trailed behind his hands, then his tongue she opened her legs to accommodate him. His head disappeared under her skirt and all she could do was feel. He nosed her and licked through her underwear and she was pleasantly surprised to how responsive this woman’s flesh was. She felt her own wetness. 

– Take it off! – She ordered. He obliged, with his teeth. The sight of him made her ravenous. She stood up, with him still on his knees and corrected her previous statement. – Take it all off. –

Adam stood up, as well, moving behind her to unzip her dress. His erection obvious through his pants.   
He moved her hair to the front of her shoulders and started removing the dress. Dropping kisses as he went. When he reached the column of her spine and the dress dropped he bit into the beginning of her sacrum. She shivered. She wanted the contact to be more direct. She turned around and combed her fingers through his head. 

– Open your legs. – He said. She wanted to be mad at him for not asking but was too much in a hurry to get him between her thighs to really feel anything besides the heat pooling in her lower abdomen.

She did as he bid her and was instantly rewarded by his mouth covering her outer lips. Lilith had to grab his shoulders for support. He started licking the skin there, to coat her clit with her own arousal in a circular motion. When he sucked her nub she let out a throaty pant that had him growling into her. The vibration sent her towards an orgasm that had her legs unable to support her weight focused as she was in the pleasure thrumming through her body. 

When she came down from her high, she smiled at Adam, his pupils were blown out and his breathing was jagged but he was holding her up, waiting for her. 

Lilith couldn’t help herself, she kissed him. She could taste herself, an experience that she previously hadn’t enjoyed so much, but then Adam groaned into her mouth and she couldn’t stop. They were both kneeling on the rug now, and Lilith wanted to feel all of his skin. Now. 

– I. Want. You. Naked. – She commanded between kisses. He parted from her just enough to drop his clothes as fast as possible.

Lilith stared at his body. He was muscular in the way people who were used to physical labor were. He knelt for her again and the sensation of his chest against her hardened nipples was delicious. 

– You taste like heaven. – Adam said and her kisses became more frantic. Her teeth catching his lower lip and sucking.  
– Fuck. – He whispered into her mouth and his voice was doing things to her. She was so distracted by it that she didn’t notice his right hand until it was directly touching her center.

Adam pressed one finger inside her. Lilith gasped, which urged him on. He placed a second finger inside her and started pumping his own hips falling into rhythm with her as his cock rubbed insistently against her knee.   
When he pressed against her clit with his thumb she came again, eyes rolling back on her face with the force of it. He held her once more and eased her through the rolling of her hips. When she stopped and started kissing him against, still hungry, Adam pulled his fingers out of her, provoking shivering aftershocks that her toes curling. 

Adam pulled farther away from her and used her wetness to coat his cock, mixing it with the precum that already covered his tip. 

Lilith couldn’t remember ever seeing something so deeply erotic. She was on him in a second. She lied him on his back and straddled his hips, replacing his hand with hers and pumping. 

– If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last. – He sounded pleading. – Shit, you’re perfect. –

She rewarded his warning with a last delicate rub to his head as she positioned herself and slowly lowered herself on him. When she had him sheathed inside her to the base Lilith stopped and felt him. She didn’t move and neither did he, they were enjoying the sensation of fullness, the completion. 

Lilith wanted to try something, that she didn’t know if he’d like. She refused to consider why she cared about his pleasure. Before she could debate further Adam spoke: 

– You feel divine. – He whispered, and the same sensation of worship she had received form him before filled her and she couldn’t think anymore, just do as she wanted.

Lilith reached out and clamped his arms, that had been touching her breasts, with her hands and pinned them to the floor. 

Adam’s eyes went wide and his pupils almost swallowed the blue of his eyes. His hips thrust upwards on they own accord and Lilith felt the friction inside of her body. She pushed downwards won him and they began a push and pull where they avoided loosing contact as much as possible while moving in each other. The kisses became messy as it progressed. 

Lilith felt her third orgasm of the night curl inside her and decided she was going to have him with her. 

She thrust faster, releasing his arms so he could cradle her while her head rested on his chest, she licked and kissed the skin there. Frantic. 

Suddenly Adam tugged on her hair, pulling her face off him. Lilith was surprised by how much she liked that. The he placed his own head against her neck, kissing and biting. 

Their speed and movements became erratic, suddenly Adam bit her. Right below her ear. 

Lilith cried out. She clenched the muscles inside of her and Adam spent himself inside of her. 

When they stopped, breathing heavily, Adam guided her head against his chest one more time and hugged her. 

She allowed him to cuddle her, she was that satisfied. There was something to be said for being held. She felt safe. She was cherished.   
The knowledge carried her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in shame of my own mind but this chapter was the first thing I thought after that scene, so. Hope you like it!


End file.
